


I Tattooed Your Name on My ... ...

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Tattoos, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: JYJ smut because I like it when Jaejoong lets his dongsaengs control him.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	I Tattooed Your Name on My ... ...

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Heat. Sizzling popping heat. Internal, flirting with his skin, twisting his muscles and spiraling out of his mouth in moans and whimpers.

In front of him, hands press against his chest, fingers lighting tugging on his nipples.

Behind him, lips press against his lower back, tongue following the name on his right side. Junsu. Junsu. Junsu. Tracing the letters. Spelling the name. Engraving it into his body more deeply than any tattoo.

Jaejoong bites his lip against a moan. His knees shake. He clenches his hands to his sides, nails digging into his palms.

They both know, they both feel him. They both have done this to him so many times that they’re ready for his knee buckling. Firm hands grip his hips as another set grips his ass.

Lips. So many lips, now against his collarbone, dropping to his tattoo, and then more on his ass, feathering over hot skin. They whisper his name, almost an echo, one after the other, and then again. He whimpers in response.

Sweat drips down his back, trickles over his strained neck. His head falls back, hips jerking forward.

A rumble voice whispers an admonishment. A sharp slap to his thigh increases the heat and his mouth opens, panting their names, their joined names. YooSu, YooSu, YooSu

“Why is he always first?” Junsu mutters.

Jaejoong smiles. “JunChun sounds dirty.”

“You’re dirty,” Yoochun says somewhere below and behind him. His fingers trail up the tattoo on Jaejoong’s lower back. Over both of their names this time.

The heat lowers as Jaejoong laughs, and Junsu’s warm breath flitters over his chest in pants of laughter. It’s only for a moment.

Fingers, not Yoochun’s, cup his ass and spread him open, and liquid fire slips down his cleft, Yoochun’s tongue leaving burning lust in its wake. His fingers reach between Jaejoong’s spread legs and cup his balls, pulling. His erection bobs with each tug until Junsu’s hot mouth closes around the crown.

Jaejoong cries out, falling forward, jerking his hips violently, fucking Junsu’s face. He has one hand on the kitchen counter, the surface cool against his hot skin.

Their dinner lay forgotten in a pan (though Junsu was smart enough to turn the heat off the food and shift it to Jaejoong’s body). Jaejoong doesn’t understand why seeing him cooking makes them horny. But it does, and most nights when they’re all in one place, Jaejoong’s pants and boxers end up around his ankles.

Jaejoong’s knee buckles again, but their hands keep him up and he reaches behind him for his soul mate. Yoochun licks his cleft, over his shuddering opening, again and again. Junsu massages his ass and moans, deep throating Jaejoong easily. Face against his stomach. Yoochun keeps one hand on Jaejoong’s balls, twisting more heat from him. The other hand follows his mouth, up and down the slick cleft. Fingers teasing.

“Fuck, Yoochun, fuck. Finger me, fuck me with your fingers, please,” Jaejoong mutters..

They tease him. Junsu never settles into a rhythm to get him to come and Yoochun’s fingers stay stubbornly out of his body.

He is so hot, so sweaty, so needy. He whimpers desperately. His two lovers learned long ago that they do not have to restrain him in order to turn him into a pleading mess. Just a simple request, “Let us play with you,” and Jaejoong will do anything they want.

And they learned his limits.

Jaejoong is ready to come. His cock and balls are twitching and pulsing, Junsu swallowing his precome with moans that make Jaejoong’s toes curl and his fingers dig uselessly at the edge of the counter. He can’t come, not yet. They haven’t said he could. He pants, trying to stop it, but having no way to do so.

And just when he is sure he is going to come, Yoochun moves his hand from Jaejoong’s balls and lifts up enough to run his tongue over his lower back tattoo again.

Jaejoong whimpers in disappointment.

“Knees,” Yoochun commands.

Junsu stops sucking on him, and Jaejoong looks down. His vision is so blurry from teasing, but Junsu’s smile still knocks his breath away. His red lips are shiny with spit and spread wide over his perfect teeth. He supports Jaejoong, and Jaejoong easily drops to his knees. Their lips meet and Jaejoong gasps in surprise as Junsu’s tongue laps at his open mouth. They don’t kiss him when they tease him. They know that kissing him is the quickest way to get him to come.

The heat spirals more as Yoochun licks his lower back, at the same pace as Junsu’s kisses. It’s like the two of them are connected with more than just music, more than just words and looks. Jaejoong’s soul feels a little empty when he thinks of what Yoochun shares with Junsu.

“Jae,” Yoochun says, fingers tracing the MICKY on his back. “Don’t, Jae. Don’t. We love you.”

“Love you,” Junsu adds, sucking on Jaejoong’s lower lip.

Jaejoong’s chest hitches and he surges forward, forcing his desperation into Junsu’s mouth. He knows they love him. Just as he loves them.

Yoochun lathers Jaejoong’s back with his tongue. His hands massage Jaejoong’s ass, spreading and opening him, teasing the top of his cleft with nips and licks before going back to the tattoo.

“Prep me,” Junsu says into his mouth.

Jaejoong isn’t sure if he can. He swallows the emotion and tries to focus on his youngest lover. Junsu licks at his lips, over his cheeks.

“Prep me and fuck me.”

Jaejoong shakes his head and said, “I … I can’t.”

Junsu smiles. “Oh really?” He pulls away from Jaejoong and turns around, putting that plump ass right in his face.

Jaejoong moans and leans his cheek against Junsu’s ass cheek, smiling. Junsu laughs and jerks his hips, shaking his ass in Jaejoong’s face. He lowers his head to the cool tile and reaches behind himself. He grabs himself and spreads. Jaejoong’s mouth salivates as Junsu’s entrance clenches under his gaze.

Yoochun’s hand trails up his back and entangles in his hair, tightening. “Prep him.” He forces Jaejoong’s head down and Jaejoong opens his mouth. He wants to tease like they’ve been teasing him, but he can’t. He wants it too much. He wants to feel Junsu’s ass clenching around his tongue. He licks, moans and Yoochun uses the grip on his hair to force Jaejoong’s head up and down, so he’s licking Junsu’s cleft.

Embarrassed heat rushes through him as they control him. Submitting to them. He can feel the rush of shame cover his shoulders and neck.

When Yoochun’s finger presses into his body, he doesn’t give a fuck. Jaejoong knows the command. He raises a shaking hand to Junsu’s entrance and softly presses the pad of his finger into him. He keeps licking, waiting for Yoochun to decide how fast they do this, how soon they’re going fuck each other.

Jaejoong needs it now, he can already feel Yoochun’s cock opening him up, stretching him since they’re only going to use spit and fingers for prep. It’s going to sting and he can’t wait.

A second finger pushes into him, and Jaejoong moans, lust skyrocketing, body on overdrive with pleasure. Yoochun’s other hand rubs his lower back, thumb trailing up and down his spine, along the Roman numerals.

Jaejoong pants into Junsu’s skin, unable to move while Yoochun’s fingers spin inside him, stoking the flames to red-hot, pushing him closer to coming. His cock sways and jerks with every sharp breath.

“Jaejoong,” Yoochun says, warning. His fingers slip out of Jaejoong’s body and Jaejoong whines, quickly moving back to his task. He licks at Junsu’s body, moaning as Yoochun’s fingers pull his hair again.

Both fingers push into him, with a third and it’s too soon and Jaejoong’s moan is muffled into Junsu’s cleft. His brain barely registers that if he wants the fingers to move he has to comply. He slips in a second finger and Junsu croons in encouragement. Yoochun’s fingers twist and spin and spread, and heat slams through him. Jaejoong shouts as his cock pumps and shudders and pulses come all over the kitchen floor. He whines, fearful and apologetic.

Yoochun tsks at him and Jaejoong mutters, “Sorry, please, I’m … it’s too hot, please, I’m sorry.” But Yoochun’s fingers leave him and the heat from his body moves away and the two of them merge and join in front of Jaejoong’s face. Junsu lays on his back and Yoochun smiles softly, and it’s like Jaejoong isn’t even there. He doesn’t have to watch as they kiss, as Yoochun’s fingers slip into Junsu’s body.

He can’t help it either. He sits back on his feet, hands resting on his thighs. His cock twitches.

Junsu’s fingers trace the tattooed names on Yoochun’s chest. They don’t kiss for long, and in moments, Yoochun pulls his fingers from Junsu’s ass. Jaejoong doesn’t blame him for speeding up. The two of them are not immune to the heat caused by teasing Jaejoong.

Yoochun grips behind Junsu’s legs and pushes them up, almost to his face. He smiles and lets go of one. Fingers trailing down Junsu’s inner thigh, to the hidden tattoo, the small triangle, each side one of their names. Yoochun leans down and licks the tattoo.

Junsu whimpers, fingers tangling in Yoochun’s hair as fingers find his stretched entrance again.

Jaejoong wants to touch that tattoo. He loves it more than he loves his own. The moment they became three instead of pairs.

Yoochun whispers a love confession to the tattoo and then straightens. He holds his cock at Junsu’s entrance. He slips the head over and around before spitting obscenely onto his cock. He pushes in and they both moan. Junsu’s face contorts from the tightness, the unpleasantness of being too dry. Face red, knuckles white where they grip at Yoochun’s back.

Jaejoong whimpers, wanting to feel the warmth from them fucking. He knows better than to move. He digs his fingernail into his thighs. His cock pulses, and left over come and clear fluid drip to the floor.

“Chunnie, harder,” Junsu pants, his beautiful voice harsh with lust.

Yoochun smiles and slows down, drawing a whimper of protest from Junsu and a whimper of need and anguish from Jaejoong.

Yoochun turns his head, and their eyes meet and he looks back at Junsu, and Junsu smiles and nods.

“Touch him,” Yoochun said, gesturing to Junsu’s cock with a nod.

Jaejoong freezes for a moment, unable to believe it. They never let … With a desperate cry, Jaejoong jerks forward and wraps his hand around Junsu’s cock. The heat flows through his body, cock pulsing and slapping against his stomach.

Fingers grip his chin and turn his head and then Yoochun’s lips touch his and more heat boils down his body, pooling low in his stomach. A hand touches his cock and Jaejoong cries out. Unsure and in wonder because they never …

“Don’t you dare come again,” Yoochun says.

Jaejoong meets his eyes with a loopy smile. “You two are hot.”

Junsu laughs, and pushes up with his hands. Yoochun grunts, throwing an arm around Jaejoong’s shoulders and one around Junsu’s waist to keep from slipping out of him. The three of them kiss and Junsu’s fingers slip over Jaejoong’s body. He turns to them and sighs into Yoochun’s mouth as two fingers push into him again.

“Lay back down, Su-ah,” Yoochun says.

Junsu smiles and does as he is told. Yoochun tugs on Jaejoong’s arm and he lifts his leg, straddling Junsu’s body. Jaejoong almost comes again as soon as Junsu’s tongue pushes into him, but Yoochun wraps his fingers around the base of Jaejoong’s erection.

Yoochun thrusts slowly into Junsu’s clenching channel, and Junsu plays with Jaejoong’s ass, fingers and tongue spreading him. Yoochun slowly jerks Junsu off, bumping the head of his cock to Jaejoong’s. Everything slows and the heat builds up again. Junsu’s breath staggers and Yoochun’s gasps sharpen. Yoochun’s lips touch Jaejoong’s and they’re so sexy, so hot. Jaejoong tugs on his plump lower lip with his teeth. Yoochun shivers, and Junsu’s shout is muffled by Jaejoong’s body and warmth splatters up onto Jaejoong’s stomach, onto his cock.

Yoochun curses, his thrust falter and then speed up. Their kiss increases, and Jaejoong can’t help it and rocks his hips, fucking himself on Junsu’s fingers and tongue.

Yoochun breaks away, throwing his head back with a deep breath. Jaejoong smiles, watching as his skin jerks, his shoulders tense. He reaches up, fingers lightly tracing the tattoo above Yoochun’s nipple. Their names, their love, carved and inked permanently into flesh, right above his heart.

Yoochun’s neck goes taut for a moment; he thrusts violently, spasming as he comes inside Junsu, and then falls forward. Jaejoong catches him, and Yoochun’s breath heats a spot on his neck.

Their movements slow. Junsu runs his hands up and down Jaejoong’s back, fingers finding the tattoo easily. He presses light kisses to Jaejoong’s ass and upper thighs.

“Love you,” Yoochun whispers to both of them.

Jaejoong tightens his arms around Yoochun’s body and hums in agreement.

The heat is dying when Yoochun says, “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Junsu agrees, and Jaejoong climbs off him. He stays on his knees as the other two stand. Fingers trail through his sweaty hair. Sticky wet press against his lips and he opens his mouth to lick up the remnants of their orgasms.

“Bedroom, love,” Junsu says, and Jaejoong shivers in anticipation, because if he’s being invited then that means they’ll tease him to another orgasm again. Maybe even a third. He wonders how long they’ll hold out before one of them is fucking him. Yoochun’s impatience gets the better of him when everything is too hot.

Jaejoong decides to make things extremely hot. He stays on his hands and knees and crawls out of the kitchen. A self-satisfied smirk graces his face at the two sharp intakes of breath. He’s determined to have their come dripping from his ass before the night is over. The thought makes his mouth water. He looks over his shoulder at his two lovers. He lets his eyes take in their naked bodies, hard cocks. His heated glance flushes their skin.

Jaejoong licks his lips and turns the corner. A moment later, both of them hurry after him


End file.
